So Wrong
by one.w1sh
Summary: Aria and Ezra romance, not sure if it will be a one-shot or a continued story.


So Wrong

**A/N: Lately I've been obsessed with Pretty Little Liars, and I think Aria and Ezra are the cutest couple ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters; if I was capable of crafting a relationship as beautiful as Aria/Ezra, I think my own love life would be a little better off ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting on his couch, staring blankly at the TV. If someone asked me what show was on, I honestly wouldn't have been able to tell them. I was too busy thinking. On my way out of the English classroom, he quietly told me to come over to his apartment that evening. I had been there for I don't know how long, and had tried calling him countless times. It was well after dark, and I was worried—more about his wellbeing than if I would get grounded for being out after curfew. Why was he so late? Was he alright?  
We met in a bar the week before school started. I had just gotten back from a year-long stay in Iceland and had some time to kill while I waited for my brother Mike's lacrosse practice to get over. As soon as we started talking, we hit it off. He had just graduated college and gotten a teaching job here in Rosewood, and I let him think I was almost through with college—when the truth was that I wasn't even through with high school. On the first day of eleventh grade, I sat down at an empty desk and when the teacher walked in—there he was. I remember praying he wouldn't notice me, and that I could transfer out of his class. I remember accidentally making eye contact and I distinctly remember him saying "Hoooly shit…" in front of the entire class. But what I remember most was the look in his eyes. He wasn't mad or upset—he was happy. There was a glint in his eye, just from seeing me again.

I must've dozed off, but I woke sharply when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. One eye open, trying not to go blind from the brightness of the screen, I read the caller ID. _Mom. _Shit. I quickly answered. "Um, hello? Mom?"  
"Aria! Where are you?"

_Think fast, Aria! _"I'm at Mona's, I'm sleeping over."

"Mona? Who's that?"

"My friend from science, we had a math project. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, you can come home now. You didn't tell us you were going to be out tonight."

"Yea I did, I told Dad!"

"You did?" she asked skeptically. "Ok…sleep tight honey."

"Bye mom." That was close. I was nice and awake now. All of a sudden, the front door opened. I looked up. Ezra. I couldn't help the smile that split across my face, and I jumped up and ran to him.

He jumped when he heard footsteps. "Aria!" he exclaimed, enfolding her in his arms. "I didn't think you'd still be here!"

"Yea, where were you?"

"I'm so sorry, my mom called and asked me to come over and help her with something, and I thought it would only take a minute. I left my phone in the car."

Aria pulled back. "That's ok, you're here now."

Ezra glanced at the clock on the oven. "Dang, it's eleven already. I should probably get you home."

Aria grinned sheepishly. "I can stay."

His mouth fell open slightly. "You can?"

"I told my mom I was at a friend's house. I just got off the phone with her, actually."

Ezra laughed, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and she took off her earrings, and they both collapsed onto the bed. She snuggled into him, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

"This is so wrong," he whispered.

"I don't want to think about right and wrong right now," she whispered back.

"It feels right though! That's what makes it so hard."

"Hard?"

"To realize that this is so, so wrong. I could go to jail and you'd lose your reputation."

"I don't care. To me, you're not a teacher. You're just Ezra, the guy I met this summer in a bar, who I couldn't live without, and who I love with all my heart."

"And to me, you're just Aria, the beautiful girl who means the world to me."

Aria smiled, but the two words that kept playing themselves through her mind were _So. Wrong. _

**A/N: I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue? Review please:D xoxo ~~ one.w1sh**


End file.
